


White Christmas

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Juice and Tara's life together and their first real Christmas as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

             It was freezing outside when Tara got off work. She was so used to the warm California Christmases in Charming that she forgot about the bitter cold of the East Coast. When she took the boys and moved to Upstate New York, it had been early Spring and she got used to the nice weather. But now it was late December and her fingers were numb as she started her car outside of the hospital.              
             5:44 the dashboard told her. She’d promised to be home by six. It had started to snow, coating the already white ground with a new layer of powder. She’d never liked the snow, but she knew how much Thomas and Abel did. Watching them roll around, throwing snowballs and shrieking whenever flakes hit the back of their necks brought her more joy than she’d ever felt back in Charming.  
             It hadn’t been easy to leave, but once she received full custody of her sons, she’d left immediately. Jax had visited twice, but it was always awkward watching him on the floor of her home with the boys. Abel still called him Dad, but Thomas had given that title to someone else. Tara wasn’t the only one who had left Charming.Juice had come with her after leaving the club. It had almost killed him to leave, and every morning when she saw his blacked out tattoos in the morning she sees something flicker in his eyes. Whether it was pain or relief, she didn’t know.  
             But, god, she was glad he was with her. It started out innocently enough. He had been assigned to watch her back in Charming, and although she had resented him for that at first, he’d made it clear that his only goal was to get her safely out of that town. She’d watched it happen with Bobby, so she knew what it looked like when a Son realized things were spiraling. Later Juice told her about his suicide attempt, and how before they had left he was afraid it was going to happen again. She had given him a new purpose.   
             Tara focused herself on driving over the snow covered streets. Everything looked soft and magical outside, and she wondered how Juice could work in a garage in this weather. She had visited enough times to know how cold it could be there.   
             She pulled into the garage at 6:05, her tires crunching over the fresh snow on the driveway of their house, tucked away in a nice, small neighborhood. They had a big lawn, and it was obvious that Juice had been busy. Christmas lights adorned the gutters and windows, even draped on the bushes outside and in the trees. The small golden orbs looked so warm in the snow that she shivered as she opened the front door, a smile on her face. She stomped off the snow on her boots and broke into a grin as Abel barreled towards her.   
             “MOMMY!” He jumped up. She scooped him into her arms after taking her coat off quickly and hanging it up.   
             “You’re getting too big for this, baby,” she said, rubbing his nose with hers. He giggled.   
             “Did you see the lights?”   
             “I did. They’re beautiful. Did you put them up?”   
             “I helped Juice,” he said proudly.   
             “You did a great job. Where’s Juice?”   
             “Kitchen,” Abel said, wriggling out of her arms to sit back down watching whatever Christmas movie Juice had turned it onto.   
             Juice was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled amazing, while Thomas sat at the table with a coloring book, crayons scattered around him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his back. She could almost feel him smiling. He put one of his large, warm hands over hers.   
             “Hey, baby. How was work?” She released him and moved to lean against the counter next to him after picking up Thomas and giving him a kiss.   
             “Long and tiring,” she answered. “You?”   
              He shrugged. “Fine. Nothing new.”   
             “And how long did it take you to put up those lights?” He grinned, his eyes crinkling in that way she loved.   
             “A while. Almost fell off the ladder a few times.” She laughed.   
             “Thank God you didn’t. They look great.”   
             “Thanks. I know you’re not the biggest Christmas person but I thought a bit of Christmas cheer might be nice.”   
             “You were right. And the boys love it.”   
             “Yeah, they do.” Juice leaned in and gave Thomas a kiss on the forehead. He laughed and wiggled from Tara’s arms. Juice wasted no time, pulling Tara against him and kissing her softly. He always loved the way she melted against him, her hands against his chest, mouth moving against his like water.   
             For Tara, kissing Juice Ortiz was the furthest thing from kissing Jax Teller. Jax has used every kiss to assure himself that Tara was his. He kissed hard and fast or soft and fierce. Juice kissed her like he loved her, like he couldn’t believe she was letting him do it. She always felt a smile under her lips, her body telling her that she was just as lucky to have him. She always liked to play a game with him while they kissed. She’d keep kiss chaste and sweet for as long as she could, until he squeezed her hip tighter or made an impatient noise at the back of his throat. Then she’d part her lips and let him in. She was about to grant him what his soft tongue wanted when he pulled away sharply.   
             “Shit,” he said as they both started smelling smoke. He turned around and pulled the pan from the stove. She laughed and peered around him.   
             “Totally salvageable,” she assured him, taking over.   
             “I’ll get the boys,” he said, a little defeated, walking to the living room with Thomas in his arms.

             After dinner, Tara put the boys to bed as Juice cleaned up.   
             “Abel wants you to read him a story,” Tara said, coming back into the kitchen.   
             “Really?”   
             “Really. Go, I’ll finish up.” Juice dried his hands and walked to Abel’s room. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how big the kid had gotten. He was almost eight bow, and Juice could still remember him in Belfast, how small he’d been then.   
             “I thought you said you were too old for me to read to you, buddy,” Juice said as he pulled a chair up to Abel’s bed. Abel sat up and narrowed his eyes. He looked so much like his father that sometimes it sent shivers down his spine. While Thomas had his mother’s dark cozy eyes, Abel’s eyes were the cool blue of Jax Teller.   
             “Are you gonna marry my mom?” He asked. Juice almost fell out of his chair. He cleared his throat and pushed the door closed.   
             “I think so, yes. Is that okay?”   
             Abel nodded slowly. “You love her, right?”   
             “Very much.”   
             “And she loves you?”   
             In moment like this, he realized how quickly Abel had grown up. Even though he hadn’t been exposed to much after they had brought him back from Belfast, Juice believed the experience had left a mark on Abel, deep down. His childhood had been somewhat dampened and he grew up quickly.   
             “Yeah, she does love me."   
             “Then I guess it’s okay if you marry her.” Juice grinned.   
             “Thanks, buddy. Keep this between us, okay? Don’t tell your mom.” Abel nodded.   
             “I don’t need a story,” he said with a yawn, pulling the blankets up.   
             “You sure? Because I’m already here.” Abel pondered for a minute.   
             “Am I too old for a story, Juice?” He asked. Juice pulled out one of Abel’s favorites, Rudyard Kiplin’s Just So Stories.   
             He always teased Tara about her urge to expose Abel and Thomas to things like that. He’d laughed at first and told her he was raised reading the back of cereal boxes at night. She’d frowned. He didn’t talk too much about his family life, but she’d pieced together more than enough to realize it hadn’t been a happy childhood. So he’d change the subject and lie and tell her how much he liked the stories she chose. Although, reading Kipling for what felt like the 400th time, he did admit he had quite a fondness for The Cat Who Walked by Himself”.   
               
             Eventually, Abel drifted off and Juice snuck out of his room. He found Tara in the living room, with a beer in her hand, one waiting on the table for him. He picked it up and watched her from the kitchen as he uncapped the beer. She had her feet tucked under herself, the low lighting making her eyes droop.   
             He sat down next to her and saw she hadn’t even changed the channel off of whatever channel was playing constant Christmas movies. She leaned into him, his arm automatically going around her shoulders to bring her closer.   
             “Abel’s asleep?” She asked. He nodded and murmured a yes. He could feel her smiling against his chest, and he chuckled.   
             “What’s so funny?” She asked, moving her head to look him in the eyes.   
             “Nothing. Just, you. You’re cute.” She smiled, a little puzzled and sat up to kiss him. She had one hand in the center of his chest, keeping him pinned down to the back of the couch. He could easily overpower her, but whenever he felt the determination in her hand against his skin, even through a layer or two of clothing, he knew to back down and let her take the reigns. She opened her mouth against his immediately, and let her tongue slide over his as she felt his hand against her waist shift her so she was on his lap, knees bracketing his thighs.   
             They heard a door open, and Thomas ran into the room, his blanket clutched to his chest.   
             “Mommy, will you come sit with me until I fall asleep?” He asked quietly, obviously scared of the dark in his room.   
             “Of course, sweetheart.” She gave Juice one quick kiss. “We’ll finish this later,” she said, a wicked smile on her face.   
             He let his head fall back against the couch as she walked back with her son (their son as he had begun to think) in her arms. He felt his head rest against the cool of his leather jacket draped on the back of the couch. He fished around in the pocket and pulled out a smooth black velvet box. He opened it, looking at the diamond ring he had picked out a few weeks ago.   
             He couldn’t wait until Christmas morning.


End file.
